The Hokage's Dark Knight
by OnGuard
Summary: During Naruto's training trip, the council somehow takes over power in the leaf ninja. Now Naruto must become something darker, something who works during the night to help the Hokage regain her power. He must become her dark knight.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. The Hokage's Dark KnightChapter 1 Enter the Batman5 miles from The Leaf Village.

A slight puff of smoke, and suddenly, where their was nothing before, there was now a figure standing their. The figure was like nothing seen in this area before. Taking a few moments to adjust to his new surroundings, the figure takes to the trees and moves quickly towards the leaf village.

15 minutes later, at the village gates.

"I'm telling you, I felt a slight chakra surge." said one of the gate guards.

"It doesn't matter, we've got two Root ANBU watching our back, we're in no dan- WHAT THE HELL!?!"

Both guards looked at the body that landed right in front of them. A second later and a mask fell on the body.

"Isn't that one of the root...."

THUMP

Both men turned to see another body had landed behind. This one with his mask still on.

Both men look up to see a terrifying figure. It had to be at least 6' 5". It looked to have some sort of cape or cloak on. It's head had to points coming out where ears might be. It looked at them, spread its cape and drifted silently to the ground. Then the creature looked them in the eyes, and spoke, in a soft, yet demonic sounding voice, "Do you follow the Hokage, or Danzou and the council."

"We follow Danzou of course, he had the guts to put out the kill on sight order for the demon brat." said one of the guards, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes," said the second guard, "he wants to finish what the Fourth started."

"I find it amazing you two are ninja. The Fourth's dying wish, was for the boy to be seen as a hero." The figure sighed, "Oh well." The figure twitched , and one of the guards went down, bringing his hands to his throat, trying to stem the flood pouring out from the ear to ear cut that suddenly appeared there. The other guard opened his mouth, just have it shut again as something very sharp pierced the under his chin to the roof of his mouth. Then he felt a hand on either said of his head.

SNAP

The guard dropped, the figure collected his K-Bar, cleaned it and put it away. It took out some scrolls, sealed all four bodies into them, then, making sure there was no blood left, he dropped a small pellet, that released a chemical in the area to remove any and all scents. The figure turned, walked a few steps, and exploded into bats.

Minutes later, at the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata screamed in pain again as her tormentor, Sasuke Uchiha, used the caged bird seal on her forehead. "Submit to me Hinata," said Sasuke. "You might as well, no one cares, no one will come to save you, just submit, your family has given you to.."

There was a loud crashing sound as the window to Hinata's bedroom shattered and the figure from the gate entered. The next second, the figure grabbed Sasuke's neck, lifted him up and tossed him through the bedroom door. Hyuuga clan members ran into the room just in time to see the figure wrap it's cape around Hinata, and both of them exploded into bats.

Hinata opened her eyes, as she looked around, she noticed that she was on top of the Hokage monument. She looked around to find her self staring into to pools of pure black. "I need you to be completely quiet, when I ask you a question, just nod, or shake your head, OK?

Hinata nodded her head. "Are you hurt?" Hinata shook her head. "Good, follow me."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Asked Hinata.

The figure turned, walked up to her, ripped the bandages from her forehead, quickly went through some hand signs mumbled something under his breath and placed his hand on her forehead and his other hand on her mouth. Hinata screamed into his hand as her head was wracked with pain. When the pain stopped he removed both his hands and took a step back, and pointed at a nearby puddle. She looked into it to see that the caged bird seal had been removed from her forehead.

The figure held out his hand. "Come with me, I'll explain everything when we are safely inside."

"I-i-inside where?" she asked.

"Just follow me, please. I can not tell you what I need to out in the open like this." said the figure in his soft voice.

Hinata still looked very uncertain. The figure walked up to her, and put his mouth up to her ear. "Once upon a time, I swore on your blood to defeat your cousin, now come with me, we are not safe out in the open, and every second you spend standing here being unsure, is another second giving to your clan to find you. Now, are you coming with me to safety, or wait here for your clan to put the seal back on your forehead, and allow the Uchiha to have his way with you? The choice is yours, but I can't stay here anymore trying to convince you." With that, the figure started to walk away. Hinata stood there long enough to process what was said and quickly ran to follow the figure. She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up a hand to silence her, is other hand twitched, a second later there was a thump behind them. The figure quickly moved towards the sound. It returned dragging a body. Looking at the body, Hinata realized it was a member of Root. She looked back up at the figure.

"This is why we need to move quickly and silently, so please, follow me, and save any thing you want to say until we are safely inside, OK?"

Hinata nodded her head, watched as he sealed the body into a scroll, then they were moving again. A short while later, they stopped at one of the thicker trees. The figure lead her around to the other side of the tree. "Hold on to me." It said. She wrapped her arms around it's shoulders under the cape. The figure bit it's lip and wiped the blood onto his thumb, did a few hand signs and, lifting up Hinata, stepped into the tree. Almost immediately they began to fall down what appeared to be a tube. "Whatever happens," said the figure, "don't let go." Hinata nodded and held on tighter. The tube ended and they were in a vast cavern, she could feel a slight vibration. Suddenly, the figure spread it's cape, and there fall slowed into more of a downward drift, until they finale landed.

"Are you who I think you are?" asked Hinata as she let go of him. The figure looked at her, then turned and began to walk towards what looked like a very tall safe.

"Depends on who you think I am," it answered. As it said this, it opened the safe, to reveal what appeared to be a walk in closet. It then grabbed at it's upper chest area, then turned back to Hinata, "can you keep a secret?" Hinata nodded her head. The figure pulled up and she noticed that he was lifting up the cape as well as what she could now see was a mask. As the mask came up the figure turned his back to her, she was now almost convinced of who it, no, he was. Then the mask came off and she saw a mess of short, spiky, golden hair. Her hopes were raised even further as he turned toward her and she could see the three whisker marks. But what settled it for her, was once again looking into those deep, warm, soft, beautiful blue eyes.

"Naruto" she whispered, then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

The Hokage's Dark Knight Chapter 2 Are you afraid of the dark?

Hinata woke up, not wanting to open her eyes. She did not want to lose the dream she had. She heard the door open and close. She braced herself for what she knew was coming, Sasuke would use her caged bird seal to wake her up. She was surprised to feel a hand gently stroking her face and hair. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her. She stated to tear up. It wasn't a dream. There he was, standing, well sitting, right in front of her. Hinata lunged at Naruto, wrapped her arms round him and, and began to cry into his chest. Naruto held her, murmuring words of comfort into her ear. Soon the crying died down, they just sat there, Hinata clinging to him, being soothed by the sound of his heartbeat. Naruto was content to just sit there, holding her, allowing her to get it all out of her system. After a few minutes, Hinata loosened her grip on Naruto and looked up into his eyes.

"Please tell me this is not a dream." Her eyes had a pleading look in them. Naruto smiled down at her.

"No my Hinata, you are not dreaming, I'm here now, and I will keep you safe." Hinata, out of pure instinct from what she was feeling, grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. When they finally separated, Hinata blushed and started to stammer out an apology. Naruto stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Why don't I show you where the bathroom is so you can freshen up, then we can go downstairs and talk, OK?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded her agreement and let Naruto guide her to the bathroom. After she finished, Naruto led her downstairs to a sitting room. When they got there, Naruto laid down on the couch, Hinata laid down on top of him, needing the security of being close to him.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"We are in a Namikaze clan safe house." Naruto replied.

"Safe house? Namikaze clan? Who are they?" Hinata asked with a completely bewildered expression on her face.

"The Namikazes are a very old clan. They actually own all the land that the village was built on. When the Senju clan decided to create the village, they had to get permission from the Namikaze clan. Unknown to the rest of the village, the Namikazes had built a very complex tunnel system under the village, with safe houses, at certain points. This one is about half a mile under the Hokage tower. All entrances and exits are protected by a variety of different security seals. The entrance you and I took for example, has a forgetfulness seal, basically, you forget what you are doing, who you are, that you need to eat and breath, etc etc."

Hinata noticed that Naruto was waiting for her to ask more questions. "How do you know about the Namikazes?"

"Before we get to that, I need you to tell me what the hell is going on in the village, all I know is that the council somehow got the ANBU under there control."

Hinata cleared her throat. "About 2 years after you left, Sasuke returned to the village. The civilians and the council welcomed him back with open arms. When the Hokage tried to have him arrested is when the trouble started. Almost the whole village went into an uproar. Within a week, Sasuke had a spot on the council. There were still some clans against Sasuke, every time he tried to get his way he would be outvoted by one vote. Then Sasuke made a deal with Kiba. Kiba challenged his mother for the position of clan head. During the fight, Sasuke used his sharingon to capture Tsume in a genjustu, that was all the distraction Kiba needed to defeat her. Once Kiba was placed as clan head, a new law was made that gave Danzou control of all ANBU. Things have pretty much gone downhill since then."

"Why did you receive the caged bird seal, and why was Sasuke using it on you?"

"I received the caged bird seal so that I could be safely married off. Part of the deal between Sasuke and Kiba would be that I would be forced to marry Kiba. However, there was another law created. In order to help Sasuke revive his clan, he was given the right to sleep with any engaged woman, as long as they submit to him,until the night before they are married,. Thats what you walked in on, his way of trying to make me submit was to use the caged bird seal, so far, I had been able to keep from submitting to him, but I don't know how much longer I could have held out."

"I see, well, to answer your earlier question, I know about the Namikazes because I am a Namikaze. My actual name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, aka The Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage." Naruto paused to let that info sink in.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization, "so thats why you had the fox sealed in you, he wouldn't let anyone do something he wasn't willing to do himself."

"How do you know about the fox?"

"When the council put that kill on site order on you, they released the info."

"Damn." Muttered Naruto under his breath. "By the fact that your not shivering in fear at the sight of me, I take it that the fox doesn't bother you?"

"No, should it?" she asked.

"You wouldn't think so, but it seems to bother a lot of people."

"There are some who turned against you, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and I'm sorry to say Neji. Shikamaru believes it wastes to much time trying to hate you. Tenten uses sealing scrolls for her weapons a lot and says she knows the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. Shino sees you as a kindred spirit. Choji agrees with Shikamaru. Lee believes no demon can overcome your flames of youth. Ino had a long talk with her father on the subject and came out on your side."

"Yea, well, we're getting off track. First, I need to tell you that any engagement you have with anybody else is null and void, because, you have been betrothed to me since birth, a deal made between our mothers. Due to this fact, you are privy to one more piece of information, the Namikaze's non existent bloodline limit."

Hinata's eyes widened,"w-w-what? What are you talking about Naruto? The Fourth didn't have a bloodline limit."

"That anyone knew of." said Naruto. "Everyone knows about the sharingan, and the byakugan, most ninja, even from other villages can tell you what they are capable of. If you don't talk about the limit, if you don't document it, then no one knows about it, so technically, it doesn't exist. My eyes, are all about chakra, mostly, dispersing it. I'll give you an example," Naruto closed his eyes. "Activate your byakugan."  
Hinata did the quick hand sign and activated her eyes. Naruto opened his eyes and looked into hers. Hinata found herself staring into a pair of deep black pools, then her eyes deactivated on their own.

BREAKHEREBREAKHERE

Naruto, once again in his bat suit, was gliding over the roof tops. He still could not believe some of the things Hinata had told him last night. Sasuke returned to the village about 2 yrs after Naruto had left and had been welcomed back with open arms. Danzou had somehow gotten control of the regular ANBU, and everything went to hell from there. Then, Sasuke helps Kiba by distracting his mother with a genjustsu during their fight for leadership of the Inuzuka clan. Because of that, Sasuke had enough supporting votes to do whatever he wanted. What Sasuke decided to do with that power, was to rebuild his clan, without the downside of having to get married to do it. The new law that came from this, simply stated that Sasuke had the right to engage in acts of intercourse with any woman who is engaged to be married, as long as they submitted to him, until, the night before their wedding. Unfortunately, the law does not state exactly how Sasuke could get them to submit, which gave the avenger free reign to do whatever he thought necessary. Hinata had been forced into an arranged marriage with Kiba, by the Hyuuga clan council, her father fought it as much as he could, but they went to Sasuke, who brought it up for a vote with the village council. Needless to say, Hinata got engaged. Well, starting tonight, Naruto was going to remind the village what happened last time they tried to take power away from those who had earned it. Starting tonight, these people were going to remember why they used to fear the dark.

Hyuuga Clan wide Meeting Room.

The room was completely packed. Both main and branch families were seated together in the meeting room. Hiashi was sitting at the front of the room with Neji seated on his left, and Hanabi seated on his right. What had everyone unnerved was the fact that Hiashi was smiling.

"Hiashi," spoke up one of the elders, "What is so damn funny?"

Hiashi looked over at the elder who dared to speak to him in that way. "That is the very LAST time you speak to me in such a manner."

Another elder started to chuckle. "Oh come now Hiashi, hasn't Hinata's engagement taught you who holds the real power in this clan?"

"And where is Hinata now?" asked Hiashi

"Taken by some freak..."

"Dressed up as a bat?" asked Hiashi.

Suddenly, one of the elders started shaking.

"Tell me," said Hiashi, " does anybody remember what happened the las time the councils of this village tried to take control?"

Now, all of the older generations' eyes began to widen in realization. Then, all the lights went out. Out of instinct, everyone activated their byakugan, just to discover, they couldn't.

"**Whats the matter?"** Asked a whispering demonic sounding voice. "**Can't see? I had warned you all, that if you attempted to usurp the power in this village again, I would return." **

Many people, mainly the elders, began trying to make a break for the doors.

"**Oh, your not afraid of the dark are you?"**

"Why don't you just try and kill us all already?" asked a random member.

"**Two reasons. One, not all of you are guilty, and Two, for the guilty ones, anticipation of death is worse than death itself. But I will say this. The guilty ones know who they are, they were already given their chance, they blew it. Soon, they will pay for their crimes against their clan, the village, and the Hokage. Your living on borrowed time. Till next time."**

With the disappearance of the voice, the lights suddenly came back on, only to discover that the head elder was missing.

BREAKHEREBREAKHERE

A scream pierced the air as Ino struggled to get out of the bindings that Sakura had applied.

"Oh come on Ino," said Sakura, "Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"NO!" shouted Ino, "I WILL NOT GIVE MYSELF TO A TRAITOR! WHY IS HE EVEN DOING THIS? I'M NOT EVEN ENGAGED."

"First of all Ino" SLAP "Sasuke-kun is not a traitor he is....."

Whatever he was had to wait as he came flying through the doorway and into the opposite wall. Sakura looked to see who had dared hit her Sasuke-kun. The figure was just as it had been described by Sasuke. She charged forward and swung, only to have her fist caught and crushed.

"**Sakura Haruno, the disgrace of kunoichis everywhere. For your crimes against your fellow ninjas, the village, and the Hokage, you will die. By the end of the week, I will kill you. I will let you live for now, but not without a parting gift." **With that, the figure punched her in the stomach, hard enough to send her through the wall above where Sasuke laid down, just starting to come too.

The figure picked up Sasuke by the front of his shirt and brought him to eye level. **"Because your a Uchiha, I will give you special treatment. You, have one week to live. But, I am going to visit you a lot during that week, and I am going to hurt you with every visit. So here is a sample. **With that last word he dropped Sasuke, swept his feet out from under him, kicked him over onto is stomach, grabbed his K-Bar, and and cut both of Sasuke's tendons. Then he cut Ino's bindings, and they exploded into bats.

BREAKHEREBREAKHERE

Naruto, after dropping off Ino to her clan house, was now moving to the Hokage tower. He was going to visit more clans, but it seems they were already on their way to the tower. 'Thats fine,' he thought, 'just puts everyone, in one place.'

BREAKHEREBREAKHERE

There was a large gathering outside the Hokage tower. The Hyuuga had spread word of what had happened. Then one of the Root had found Sasuke and Sakura. The whole village was in an uproar. Tsunade was being escorted out of the tower to where Sasuke was laid down. Tsunade looked at the Uchiha, then turned to Danzou, who had followed her, and asked, "what do you want me to do?"

"You will heal him," said Danzou, "or else you will ack."

No one noticed the ninja wire that was looped around Danzou's neck, until it tightened up and lifted him into the air. Every followed the ninja wire to where it was wrapped around the railings on the hokage's balcony and then across the street to the roof of a building where it was still being pulled by the figure everyone had been hearing about. The figure tied the wire around a small chimney, then looked down at the group of people surrounding the Uchiha. Some of the ROOT tried to jump up to him, only to fall flat on their faces.


End file.
